<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a small 2p! World by Voracity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358586">It's a small 2p! World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity'>Voracity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Prison, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Day At The Beach, Exhibitionism, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, Girls Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, Nyotalia, Prison Sex, Romance, Sadism, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous avez aimé Foire à l'OS ? Vous aimez les nations parallèles, les 2p! ? Soyez les bienvenus !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2p! England/2p!France (Hetalia, 2p!Belarus (Hetalia)/ 2p!Lithuania (Hetalia), 2p!Nyo!Netherlands/2p!Nyo!Canada (Hetalia), 2p!Nyo!Spain/2p!Nyo!South Italy (Hetalia), 2p!South Italy/2p!North Italy (Hetalia), Nyo!France/Nyo!England (Hetalia), Nyo!North Italy (Hetalia)/Nyo!Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. France & Angleterre – Petite chasse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Bonjour bonjour~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>J'ai écrit ce texte il y a un moment maintenant, c'était une commande de la part de Rainbow Toy Box pour la Japan Expo 2017.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Et, par la suite, ça m'a donné envie de créer un recueil parallèle à Foire à l'OS avec les versions 2p! (j'étais sur un forum qui mêlait les 1p!, Nyo!, 2p!, 2p!Nyo!).</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Je reposterai ceux de Foire à l'Os, aussi.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Disclaimer : - L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Oliver : 2p!Angleterre / Louis : 2p!France / Allen : 2p!USA / Aaron : 2p!Canada</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Corrigé par le Mongol (ce texte)</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver prenait son habituel thé, savourant le silence de son manoir avec délectation.</p><p>Ses mignons petits enfants étaient en train de dormir du sommeil du juste et son cher petit mari…</p><p>Louis avait fait le sous-marin depuis plusieurs semaines, pour sa plus grande colère. C'était juste inqualifiable !</p><p>Sa prise sur la jolie tasse en porcelaine se raffermit, provoquant de petits crissements, signes avant-coureurs de sa casse. Encore une à remplacer.</p><p>Il finit par la reposer avant que la boisson ne se répande sur son pantalon et ne tache son beau complet. Car, oui, il s'était habillé avec soin, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Il allait partir à la chasse au mari !</p><p>Avec un peu de chance, le somnifère qu'il avait administré à Aaron et Allen fera effet pendant suffisamment longtemps. Ils seront rentrés avant leur réveil.</p><p>Les mains croisées sous le nez, il ricana de manière sadique. Louis ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt !</p>
<hr/><p>L'air maussade, Louis faisait passer du mauvais café dans un filtre qui aurait sincèrement aimé qu'on l'oublie à jamais.</p><p>Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit avec un pressentiment qui ne le lâchait pas malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Une seule personne était capable de les faire naître et il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face.</p><p>Pas alors qu'il avait réussi à le fuir tout ce temps, passant sous le radar magique à de nombreuses reprises. Ça lui avait pris un temps et des moyens assez fous pour arriver à ce résultat.</p><p>Un bunker oublié des nations et des humains, enfoncé si loin dans la planète qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis son arrivée ici, ce qui pesait lourdement sur son humeur.</p><p>Il ne pouvait même pas fumer, l'air étant difficilement renouvelé. La poisse.</p><p>Alors, en échange, si le café pouvait couler !</p><p>Il envoya sa tasse à travers la cuisine de fortune lorsque le percolateur refusa de faire son office.</p>
<hr/><p>Oliver observait paisiblement le paysage autour de lui, marchant à son rythme.</p><p>Dans ses mains, la boussole pointait inlassablement la même direction, changeant à peine, selon les routes.</p><p>Il lui avait suffi d'une goutte de sang et de quelques particules de magie pour l'actionner. Heureusement qu'il en avait prélevé une fiole à Louis, il y a quelques années de cela. À son insu, bien évidemment.</p><p>C'est donc avec un sourire chaque seconde plus grand que Oliver suivait sa boussole, mettant en scène leurs retrouvailles dans sa tête. Il allait devoir appuyer sur quelques boutons pour jouer les grands seigneurs aux pieds desquels Louis devra ramper pour qu'il accepte seulement de <em>songer</em> à le pardonner. Et ce ne sera pas avant un long moment. Un long moment semé de faveurs en tout genre, de petites attentions amoureuses, etc.</p><p>Son sourire vira au pervers à ces pensées.</p>
<hr/><p>Louis fuyait sans regarder derrière lui, seulement droit. Il n'y avait que les idiots et les vantards à faire ce genre de choses. C'était dangereux et il préférait éviter de croiser le regard d'Oliver, ça risquait de lui donner de fausses idées.</p><p>Il avait surgi subitement, le gourmandant comme s'il était un enfant, d'une voix assez sucrée pour lui filer le diabète.</p><p>Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se cache dans un placard puant pour mieux s'en sortir dans le dos de son tortionnaire.</p><p>Et depuis… il fuyait. Hé ! Il n'était pas connu pour ses hauts faits d'armes ! La fuite était la meilleure solution, particulièrement face à un taré aux cheveux roses et aux réserves de poison illimitées.</p>
<hr/><p>D'un air blasé, Aaron passa devant la chaise où son <em>papa</em> remuait en grognant, mais les cordes ne lui laissaient aucune possibilité de mouvement, à son plus grand malheur.</p><p>Depuis qu'il était là, il avait réussi à décaler son siège de quelques millimètres, ce n'était pas très probant, mais… c'était déjà pas trop mal. En tout cas, toujours mieux que de rester sous la collection d'armes que son <em>cher</em> amant faisait léviter au-dessus de sa tête. Il survivrait, bien sûr, mais ça restait désagréable.</p><p>Si Allen avait été présent, il se serait moqué de lui, en premier lieu, avant de l'aider à quitter le manoir avant que son <em>daddy</em> ne rapplique puis de jouer les innocents. Il était très fort à ça et Oliver se laissait avoir juste parce qu'il était fou de son air angélique.</p><p>Mais Allen était chez lui.</p><p>Aaron revint dans l'autre sens, toujours indifférent au sort de la nation bâillonnée. C'était habituel, à force.</p>
<hr/><p>-Mon petit Louis !</p><p>Oliver avait sa tête des grands jours. Des grands jours de sadisme.</p><p>Louis avait froid, très froid, là. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas fuir, pas se défendre. Il pouvait juste voir le prédateur se rapprocher avec un sourire liquéfiant de peur, chaque pas supplémentaire était une menace silencieuse.</p><p>Une menace envers sa personne.</p><p>Finalement, il aurait préféré les collections d'armes, ç'aurait été sûrement moins douloureux et moins affolant envers son intégrité.</p><p>Il déglutit.</p>
<hr/><p>-C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Allen.</p><p>-Les parents jouent, répondit Aaron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Biélorussie & Lituanie – Coquin de printemps.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Si vous voulez rire encore plus, la Lituanie est un pays qui cultive énormément de céréaleq et qui est composé de beaucoup de forêts.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Demande de Nezumi-liet, qui a illustré "Deux mèches couleur de neige".</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Adomas : 2p!Lituanie / Anastasia : 2p!Biélorussie.</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anastasia assura son nœud dans ses cheveux avant de sourire à son reflet, satisfaite de son apparence.</p><p>Elle tourna sur elle-même pour jouer avec les volants de sa robe.</p><p>Cette dernière avait été acheté récemment et elle l'étreignait pour la première fois. Son frère ne lui fera sans doute pas la moindre remarque, mais ce ne sera pas le cas d'Adomas.</p><p>Penser à lui la fit doucement rosir. Elle avait hâte de le voir aujourd'hui, et pas uniquement pour lui montrer sa nouvelle acquisition ! Non, elle adorait passer son temps libre avec lui. C'était une très gentille personne.</p><p>Elle avisa l'heure et fit la moue. Il était encore trop tôt, elle allait devoir se trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper…</p><p>Adomas appréciera sans doute ses petits gâteaux tout juste sortit du four.</p><p>Allez, au travail !</p><hr/><p>Adomas tira un peu sur son écharpe, regrettant d'être autant habillé. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec la Biélorusse et elle semblait apprécier sa tenue formelle, donc il faisait toujours attention à la porter, en dépit des conditions météorologiques. Et là, il regrettait le soleil.</p><p>-Adomas !</p><p>Il se tourna en direction de l'appel et oublia toutes ses récriminations envers l'astre. Telle une apparition miraculeuse, Anastasia marchait vers lui, souriant largement, presque auréolée de soleil, une boîte odorante dans les mains.</p><p>Elle est un peu essoufflée lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, les jours roses et l'air ravie. Elle était juste lumineuse.</p><p>-Bonjour Anastasia.</p><p>Son sourire s'agrandit et le Lituanien eut l'impression d'être ébloui</p><p>-Tiens, je t'ai fait des gâteaux, j'espère qu'ils te plairont !</p><p>Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ni d'y goûter, il savait d'avance que chaque bouchée sera un aller pour le paradis. La demoiselle était une cuisinière accomplie !</p><p>-Je suis sûr qu'ils seront aussi délicieux que d'habitude.</p><p>Elle rosit un peu, jouant avec ses cheveux, détournant le regard.</p><p>-Si nous allions nous promener ?</p><p>Adomas lui offrit galamment le bras, un large sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>-Avec joie ! Les parcs sont emplies de fleurs, tu vas pouvoir les contempler dans leur meilleur jour !</p><p>Elle babilla joyeusement, conduisant son ami au parc le plus proche. Il était bondé de couples et d'enfants, mais ça ne dérangeait aucune des deux nations qui s'étaient retranchées dans leur petit monde.</p><p>-Ici, c'est parfait ! Déclara la Biélorusse.</p><p>Elle s'assit gracieusement, prenant garde à ne pas tâcher sa robe ou créer de faux plis.</p><p>-Elle est neuve, non ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.</p><p>-Je l'ai acheté la semaine dernière ! Elle est jolie, non ?</p><p>Anastasia sauta sur ses pieds et tournoya, sa jupe se relevant un peu, dévoilant un peu plus des bas blancs.</p><p>Adomas eut un moment d'absence et un grand sourire débile en la contemplant aussi joyeuse.</p><p>La jeune fille finit par reprendre place auprès de lui, un peu étourdie, riant et sa coiffure mise à mal.</p><p>Le cœur du Balte tressaillit en la sentant si proche. En la sentant tout court, d'ailleurs. Son parfum sucré l'entourait en une invitation gourmande moins innocente que celui de ses gâteaux.</p><p>Il dut prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs. Pas en plein parc public. Pas avec autant de monde. Pas avec la sœur de cet affreux Russe qui lui avait arraché un œil juste parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Tout simplement.</p><p>-Oh, regarde, des canards ! s'extasia-t-elle.</p><p>Anastasia était loin des pensées assombries de son ami, toute entière à la contemplation de la canne et de ses petits qui se dandinaient en direction du point d'eau proche.</p><p>-Ils sont trop mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?</p><p>Adomas ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle, même si il avait déjà oublié le sujet de la conversation, absorbé par la contemplation du visage souriant et attendri de la nation qui couvait la portée de canards du regard.</p><p>-J'adore le printemps, soupira-t-elle. La saison des amours, les bébés animaux qui naissent, tout a une saveur de vie. C'est vraiment la meilleure saison qui soit !</p><p>Sa naïve déclaration fut couronnée d'un éternuement de son ami.</p><p>Lui, il n'aimait ni le printemps, ni les allergies qui allaient de pair avec. Mais il pouvait faire semblant pour elle. Ça ne lui coûtera pas bien cher, si ce n'est un peu de dignité avec ses éternuements intempestifs.</p><p>-Tout va bien Adomas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.</p><p>Elle revint vers lui, soucieuse, posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle était si proche… Il l'embrassa.</p><p>Et éternua de nouveau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas & 2p!Nyo!Canada – La chaleur au cœur de l'hiver.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Ceci était le 11e texte de Foire à l'OS. Comme prévu, je le reposte ici ^^</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Chloé : 2p!Nyo!Canada / Oeke : 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Demande de Yuu Kirkland</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3- 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas &amp; 2p!Nyo!Canada – La chaleur au cœur de l'hiver.</p><p>-Chloé ?!</p><p>-C'qui a ? grogna l'appelée.</p><p>-T'es où ?!</p><p>Ravisant la réponse automatique qui lui montait aux lèvres, la Canadienne soupira.</p><p>-Dans la cabane de jardin...</p><p>Adieu silence...</p><p>-Chloé !</p><p>-Cool, tu m'as trouvé, maugréa-t-elle.</p><p>Elle termina de ranger son matériel de hockey, attendant une réaction de la part de sa petite-amie, Pays-Bas. Réaction qui ne vint pas, ou du moins pas oralement.</p><p>Une paire de bras passa autour de ses flancs pour se refermer sur son plexus, un corps indubitablement féminin se collant à son dos.</p><p>-Que veux-tu, Oeke ? Soupira-t-elle.</p><p>-J'ai envie de toi... souffla celle-ci à son oreille.</p><p>Elle souligna ses propos d'un coup de langue au lobe de la blonde aux couettes qui resta imperturbable. Extérieurement. À l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir son ventre s'embraser au fur et à mesure des caresses osées que lui prodiguaient celle qu'elle aimait.</p><p>-T'es chiante, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.</p><p>-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.</p><p>-Continue...</p><p>-À tes ordres...</p><p>Prenant appui à la table devant elle, Chloé creusa le dos pour se laisser complètement aller dans les mains expertes de la néerlandaise qui faisait déjà glisser son pull et son T-shirt. Oeke pencha la tête, attrapant la fermeture du soutien-gorge avec les dents et tirant dessus pour l'ouvrir. Elle passa ses lèvres sur les omoplates, caressant l'épiderme sucré un instant avant de la goûter de l'extrémité de la langue.</p><p>-Oeke, râla-t-elle. Tu es un vrai bourreau...</p><p>-Toujours avec toi mon amour, la taquina-t-elle.</p><p>Elle tira sur le soutien-gorge pour libérer la lourde poitrine, s'empressant de l'entourer de ses mains, savourant le toucher de soir et pinçant les tétons avec irrégularité, recevant des halètements qui augmentèrent son excitation.</p><p>-Laisse-toi faire, susurra-t-elle. Cesse de te défendre et abandonne-toi à moi... Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi...</p><p>-Tu me dévorerais si je te laissais faire, marmonna-t-elle.</p><p>-Quel mal y'a-t'il à ça ? Tu es à moi, et juste à moi !</p><p>Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'une morsure à l'épaule, y sensibilisant l'épiderme, et y traînant la langue, comme pour s'excuser. Mais Chloé n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait les habitudes au lit de sa compagne. Enfin, c'était pas toujours dans un lit, mais vous l'avez comprise.</p><p>Alors, elle passa le bras derrière elle, agrippant la nuque de la vorace pour l'écarter de sa propre chair, au profit de ses lèvres, se tournant vers ce corps excité et excitant. Chloé savait comment faire pour calmer un peu la tension qui se calait dans ses reins et menaçait de l'enrager. Elle échangea leurs places, allongeant presque Oeke sur la table, déboutonnant la chemise avec les dents, s'amusant à souffler à travers le tissu afin de la taquiner.</p><p>Sa chevelure était mise au supplice, les doigts de la Néerlandaise défaisant les couettes et les sages ondulations, tirant sur les nœuds ou ne les emmêlant que plus.</p><p>-Chloé ! Supplia sa belle.</p><p>Mais Chloé était occupée. Elle devait donner du plaisir à sa compagne, se rendre indispensable à ses yeux et lui faire voir les étoiles...</p><p>Elle glissait sur les rondeurs encore contenues, passant sous la dentelle, humidifiant un peu le tissu. Pendant ce temps, ses mains aux paumes calleuses massaient l'aine à travers le pantalon, les frustrant toutes les deux.</p><p>Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la patience de la Hollandaise s'effriter avec ses attentions qui la comblaient sans la laisser parvenir au sommet de son plaisir. Et Chloé continuait d'entretenir cette envie brûlante, malaxant un sein et l'intérieur d'une cuisse, butinant sa gorge offerte ou caressant lascivement ce corps contracté.</p><p>« Tic, tac, tic, tac. »</p><p>Elle fut soudainement poussée contre le sol, son jean et ses dessous arrachés et jetés plus loin, le poids de sa petite-amie pesant sur ses cuisses dénudées, la forçant à rester allongée sur le sol froid, la faisant frissonner.</p><p>-Tu t'es suffisamment amusée comme ça. À mon tour !</p><p>Elle l'embrassa violemment, entrechoquant leurs dents et écorchant leurs lèvres, goûtant le sang de la langue, s'excitant un peu plus.</p><p>Leurs bassins se mouvaient sur un rythme effréné, tentant d'apaiser le brasier qui y couvait avant que Chloé n'échange leurs positions et lui ôte son pantalon, dévoilant l'intimité luisante qui n'attendait qu'un contact, quel qu'il soit.</p><p>-Mérites-tu vraiment de l'aide ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Après tout, je pourrais tout aussi bien te planter là au profit d'un autre genre de pêché mignon... Qu'en pense-tu ?</p><p>Râlant, Oeke tira sur les boucles pour faire passer le message : elle la voulait elle, maintenant et tout de suite.</p><p>Sa partenaire sourit en coin à cette réaction : elle était tellement prévisible sa petite chérie... Et pour lui faire lâcher prise, elle ne voyait qu'une chose à faire : plier à son désir et s'exécuter.</p><p>Elle se pencha vers l'entrecuisse humide qui n'attendait plus qu'elle, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées d'excitation, immisçant sa langue et s'amusant des réactions de son amour. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de vocale, en tout temps et à toute heure !</p><p>-Mais continue, bordeel !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>J'ai longuement hésité sur Romano et Gilbert, si eux aussi passaient du côté Nyo de la force...</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Demande de Yuu Kirkland.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Faustina : Nyo!Italie du Nord</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-C'est un véritable paradis, ici !</p><p>Soupirant de bonheur, Faustina se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue.</p><p>En monokini, elle comptait bien parfaire son bronzage avant de reprendre les cours. Oh, elle n'était ni étudiante, ni élève, mais professeur des collèges.</p><p>Il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser quelques-uns de ses élèves, mais le plus gêné, ce n'était sûrement pas elle ! Ce que les Français pouvaient être coincés, alors... Enfin, elle disait ça, mais elle connaissait un Italien qui était pas mal dans son genre.</p><p>Elle jeta un œil en direction de l'ombre menaçante non loin.</p><p>-Romano, on est à la <em>plage</em>. Lâche cette pelle et détends-toi.</p><p>Loin d'obéir, son frère resserra sa prise sur l'outil et surveilla avec plus d'attention les plagistes qui les entouraient. Particulièrement ceux qui avaient le regard qui se perdaient sur la poitrine dénudée de sa sœur. Grr...</p><p>Soupirant, Faustina laissa tomber et remit son haut de maillot de bain, décevant certains, rejoignant la mer pour y faire quelques brasses. Là, au moins, elle s'y délassera peut-être !</p><p>Romano avait la phobie de l'eau, depuis leur enfance. Peut-être depuis qu'elle avait tenté de le noyer. Ou lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté des histoires d'horreurs se passant sur les océans. Ou depuis la fois où ils s'étaient infiltrés dans un cinéma pour voir « les dents de la mer » ?</p><p>Dans tous les cas, il ne viendrait sûrement pas la surveiller.</p><p>Luttant pour garder une planche satisfaisante malgré les vagues, Faustina scrutait le ciel si bleu, débarrassé des nuages habituels. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un ballon de plage dans le ventre, la faisant retourner direct sur Terre. Urgh !</p><p>Empoignant l'objet fautif, elle le fusilla de son regard ambré avant de chercher de qui cela pouvait bien provenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un énergumène bruyant et à l'apparence albinos ne surgisse devant elle.</p><p><em>Cosa ?</em> (quoi)</p><p>-Ah, tu l'as attrapé, heureusement ! Ç'aurait été dommage qu'il se fasse happer par la mer ! Ma petite sœur vise vraiment mal !</p><p>Il partit dans un rire irritant qui la fit grincer des dents. Elle lui plaqua avec force son ballon dans le torse, lui coupant le souffle pour le coup. Super ! Au moins, il avait la fonction <em>mute</em>.</p><p>-Désolée, mon frère est plutôt bruyant.</p><p>Mais ils n'avaient pas fini d'apparaître devant elle, oui ?</p><p>Elle cilla lorsqu'une femme à peine plus grande qu'elle (les centimètres, ça compte pas !) aux yeux presque aussi bleus que le ciel qu'elle contemplait plus tôt.</p><p>-Pas pire qu'une classe de 4e à l'approche des vacances. Même si eux n'ont pas pour habitude de m'envoyer des projectiles.</p><p>L'air passablement gêné-les joues roses lui allaient plutôt bien-l'inconnue réitéra ses excuses et attrapa son frère par le bras, le forçant à partir.</p><p>Se massant le ventre (il n'y était pas allé de main morte), la vacancière observa la plage, repérant sa chaise longue. Et son frère paraissant fulminer sur place. Rah, mais il n'avait pas fini de jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs, à la fin ? Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas dans son collège, elle se serait bien sentie seule.</p><p>Bon, elle avait fait trempette, c'est bon, autant reprendre son bronzage et tenir compagnie au trou noir qui lui servait de frère. Parce qu'il aspire la joie de vivre et le soleil, là.</p><p>S'enduisant avec application de crème solaire (-Romano, lâche cette pelle !), elle se fit songeuse. Ces vacances lui paraissaient étrangement fades, cette années... Pourquoi ?</p><p>Pourtant, il y avait tout... Du soleil et une météo au beau fixe pour les jours à venir. Des beaux garçons (et des moins beaux) à portée de main (enfin, une fois le problème Romano écarté). La petite maison qu'ils louaient (propriété familiale) était toujours aussi agréable et bien située.</p><p>-Dis, ça te dérange si on rentre ? Souffla-t-elle.</p><p>Surpris, son frère hocha la tête. Au moins, entre les murs de la maison, aucun représentant de la gente masculine ne se rincera l'œil avec la plastique agréable de sa cadette !</p><p>Déçue, elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil aux montures colorées, faisant clinquer ses bracelets en plastiques. Allez, on remballe les affaires.</p><hr/><p>-Romano, pose cette assiette, soupira sa sœur. Profite, plutôt, il y a de jolies filles, non ? Profite de ta jeunesse !</p><p>Elle gloussa en disant ça, le poussant en direction d'un groupe de filles assez bruyantes. Bon, un cerbère de moins !</p><p>S'accoudant au bar, elle passa commande auprès d'un serveur plutôt mignon et au sourire fatigué. La nuit était assez avancée et ne finirait pas tout de suite, au vu de l'affluence.</p><p>-Oh, voilà au moins un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu !</p><p>Et revoilà l'albinos bruyant. Où était son frère quand elle en avait besoin ?</p><p>-Quand mon <em>awesome</em> moi vous a vu, j'ai tout de suite su que...</p><p>Ah, sa sœur était là aussi, un cocktail coloré à la main, semblant partagée entre la fatigue et la timidité.</p><p>En fond sonore, <em>awesome-man</em> continuait de bavasser, sa cible repoussa sa propre boisson, ses yeux ambres ancrés dans ceux cyans, et se rapprocha. Et l'embrassa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nyo!France & Nyo!Angleterre – L'amour derrière les barreaux.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>L'univers de Orange is the new black appartient à Jenji Kohan.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Demande de Yuu Kirkland.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Marianne : Nyo!France / Unity : Nyo!UK / Volkan : Nyo!Turquie</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne jura lorsqu'une étincelle surgit du fatras de fil électrique.</p><p>Franchement, son conseiller était une tanche pour l'avoir envoyé à l'atelier électricité. Alors que sa chère (ironie) voisine de box était envoyée à la cuisine.</p><p>La bonne blague.</p><p>-BONNEFOY ! T'es pas là pour rêvasser !</p><p>Se crispant, elle s'empara de son fabuleux tournevis au manche rafistolé et tenta de démêler le sac de nœud. Elle avait beau avoir lu le manuel en entier -peut-être était-elle la seule- elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Très rassurant.</p><p>Bidouillant du bout de son outil, Marianne plissa les yeux, feuilletant un manuel de sa main libre. Elle devait trouver la raison de sa panne si elle ne voulait pas y passer la nuit.</p><p>Vivement l'heure de manger.</p><p>Pourquoi ? Déjà, parce que ça lui permettait de quitter son poste, mais aussi de se moquer de cette chère Unity assignée au service, fulminante de ses échecs précédents.</p><p>La pauvre, elle était incapable de faire une omelette ! Alors que elle-même… Elle pourrait être la chef de la cuisine, à la place de Volkan. Peut-être même que ça pourrait révolutionner leur petit vase-clos sans cuisine à huile et diabète à la petite cuillère. Elle avait sûrement pris six kilos depuis le début de son incarcération !</p><p>-<em>Hello darling</em>~</p><p>-Va crever.</p><p>-Toujours aussi charmante.</p><p>Repoussant ses mèches blondes, Marianne décida de la snober et releva le nez et alla rejoindre le petit groupe avec lequel elle était habituée de manger.</p><p>Leur conversation n'était pas des plus édifiantes, mais au moins ça faisait un agréable bruit de fond.</p><p>-Hé, bouffeuse de grenouilles !</p><p>-Je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans, crétine, marmonna-t-elle.</p><p>Elle y était habitué, à force. Et c'était sans doute mieux que passer pour une Québécoise, semblerait-il. Quoique, vu la <em>fausse</em> réputation que cette nationalité lui donnait, pas sûr…</p><p>Triturant son repas du bout de la fourchette, Marianne observa les autres détenues vider leurs plateaux avec application. Ce n'était pas toujours un spectacle très ragoûtant mais ça distrayait.</p><p>-On doit encore faire fonctionner les ordinateurs, aujourd'hui. C'est super dangereux et on arrivera sans doute à rien. Le moindre faux-pas et on fait griller les circuits. Et je parie que si ça arrive, ils vont nous mettre ça sur le dos…</p><p>-Comme toujours…</p><p>Marianne fit la moue à cette réponse. Oui, bon, dans une prison, c'est normal que les sujets de conversation ne soient pas très variés, ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire remarquer.</p><p>-Hé, poupée blonde, susurra-t-on à son oreiller.</p><p>La latino se prit un coup de fourchette en réponse.</p><p>-C'est bon, c'était pour rire, râla-t-elle en se frottant le front.</p><p>-Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle.</p><p>-Oh oh, mademoiselle n'a pas d'humour aujourd'hui… Serait-ce la semaine rouge ? C'est pour ça que ta petite-amie fait la gueule ? Elle est frustrée ?</p><p>Tournant la tête en direction du comptoir, elle aperçut qu'en effet Unity était encore plus renfrognée que d'habitude. Oui, c'était possible.</p><p>-Là ? Non, j'y suis pour rien.</p><p>-Franchement, elle a une tronche à faire tourner le lait, je me demande pourquoi la Turque l'a prise dans la cuisine.</p><p>-Volkan a ses raisons.</p><p>Elle ignora le regard blasé et engloutit son riz. Si elle tardait trop, elle risquait d'arriver en retard et ça, c'était pas une bonne idée. Son dossier n'avait pas besoin d'un rapport, merci bien.</p><p>Alors qu'elle vidait son plateau dans la poubelle, elle sentit quelqu'un arriver près d'elle. Par réflexe, ses mains se crispèrent sur le plastique, prête à dégommer la menace potentielle.</p><p>-Sérieusement ? Avec un <em>plateau</em> ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux.</p><p>-On n'a pas idée de surprendre les gens, ronchonna Marianne.</p><p>-Oh, acceptez mes excuses, <em>milady</em>.</p><p>-Unity… Tu voulais quelque chose ? Soupira-t-elle. Je dois vite rejoindre mon poste de travail, il est de l'autre côté de la prison.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, la criminelle promena son regard autour d'elle, s'assurant que gardes et détenues ne s'occupaient pas d'elles.</p><p>-J'ai entendu dire que la chapelle était libre, ce soir, commença-t-elle. Je sais que tu es une saleté de croyante, mais c'est bien le seul endroit tranquille !</p><p>Elle avait haussé le ton sur la fin pour éviter de se faire couper.</p><p>-Y'a pas de mal à croire en quelque chose, marmonna Marianne.</p><p>-Sauf quand cette croyance nous empêche de nous amuser.</p><p>-Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.</p><p>Elles ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation, surveillant les oreilles indiscrètes.</p><p>-J'ai arrangé une combine avec Volkan, on pourra s'éclipser pendant le dîner, personne ne s'en rendra compte. T'en penses quoi ?</p><p>Un petit sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de Marianne. Elle se rapprocha de sa petite-amie au mépris de toutes règles.</p><p>-Que je suis encore plus amoureuse de ton petit cerveau criminel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2p!Nyo!Espagne & 2p!Nyo!Italie du Sud – Diva.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Les 2p!Nyo! que vous trouvez ici sont les miens. Ceux de "Failles en série"</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Santuzza : 2p!Nyo!Italie du Sud / Flavia : 2p!Nyo!Italie du Nord / Gisèle : 2p!Nyo!Allemagne / Edenia : 2p!Nyo!Espagne</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Demande de Dokigaygay</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Les roses sont arrivées ?</p><p>-À l'instant. Toutes fraîches. La coiffeuse commence leur préparation.</p><p>-Parfait. Les lumières ?</p><p>-En train d'être vérifiées.</p><p>Les coulisses fourmillaient d'activité et la nervosité s'élevait d'un cran supplémentaire à chaque poignée de minutes s'écoulant, le délai s'effritant.</p><p>Mais au milieu de cette agitation, il y avait une bulle de calme où se trouvait la personne la plus importante de la soirée.</p><p>Se fixant d'un air sévère à l'aide de la grande glace lui faisant face, la quarantenaire évaluait le chignon mis en place par la coiffeuse, avant de tirer sur une épingle et de la jeter sur le plan de travail d'un air dédaigneux.</p><p>Ses boucles brunes retombèrent sur ses épaules, mais elle n'en avait cure, se levant brusquement et tirant sur le bustier, puis sur la jupe, la ceinture, de la robe rouge style flamenco qu'elle portait.</p><p>Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, ni quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la manucure intimidée qui trébucha sur une chaussure traînant sur le sol.</p><p>Complètement rouge, la jeune fille s'empressa auprès de la diva qui continua de l'ignorer, toujours à la recherche de la moindre imperfection dans sa tenue.</p><p>Une fois son regard d'aigle ayant contrôlé chaque cm² de son apparence, elle reprit place sur le siège de tantôt et tendit une main dédaigneuse en direction de la praticienne, l'invitant à se mettre au travail. Déjà qu'elle était en retard…</p><hr/><p>En larmes, la coiffeuse sortit en trombe de la loge, manquant de peu d'entrer en collision avec un technicien qui se retrouva avec la demoiselle dans les bras, trempant son épaule. Heureusement pour lui, cette agitation attira l'attention de ceux qu'il fallait.</p><p>-C'est quoi, cette fois ? Soupira l'un en tendant un verre d'eau.</p><p>-Elle a dit que ma création était immonde et que je ferais mieux de me couper les mains pour cesser d'apporter la honte au monde de la coiffure, bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.</p><p>Il fut complexe d'apaiser la jeune femme qui avait subi une nouvelle fois le caractère infâme de la célébrité, et plus encore de la convaincre d'y retourner afin d'achever son travail.</p><p>On ne faisait pas attendre le monde du spectacle.</p><hr/><p>À l'extérieur de la salle de concert, la foule s'amassait, luttant contre le froid du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, chantant à tue-tête pour se remettre d'entrain.</p><p>Ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir quelques drapeaux et pancartes s'agitant déjà, pressés d'être aperçus, ornés de symboles, de mots, de dessins…</p><p>Parmi les fans et les groupies, on pouvait apercevoir un trio un peu en retrait, composé de trois femmes, dont deux partageant des traits physiques, l'une d'entre elle se pressant contre le corps de la troisième.</p><p>-Pourquoi avoir pris des places dans la fosse ? On voit tout aussi bien depuis les tribunes ! Déclara timidement la jumelle solitaire.</p><p>Le regard mauvais que lui lança sa sœur la fit frissonner et se recroqueviller.</p><p>Mais sa compagne l'apaisa d'une caresse dans le dos, n'étant pas adepte du langage. Aussitôt, Flavia s'accrocha à son cou, roucoulant bruyamment, sans prêter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.</p><p>Sa sœur, Santuzza, essaya de se faire oublier, rentrant la tête dans le cou et fixant ses pieds.</p><p>Avec une sœur à forte personnalité, difficile de s'affirmer…</p><p>Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et la foule avança par-à-coup, entraînant les trois jeunes filles au passage.</p><p>Santuzza tournait la tête un peu partout. Il y avait trop de monde pour elle, trop d'agitation. La chaleur lui montait au cerveau, lui donnant des vertiges et troublant sa vision. Elle ferait peut-être mieux d'attirer l'attention des agents de sécurité, qu'ils l'évacuent avant qu'elle ne touche sol…</p><p>Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement que la lumière changeait et qu'un fond de batterie s'élevait. Trop tard.</p><p>Elle avança malgré elle, poussée par ses voisins, se rapprochant de la scène.</p><p>Une silhouette floue se rapprochait, traversant les nuages de fumée sans marquer le moindre arrêt. Des noms étaient lancés à travers la salle.</p><p>Encore un jeu de lumière, et elle parut jaillir du brouillard, ses traits d'aigle mis en valeur par le maquillage, les cheveux tirés sur un côté de sa tête et retombant sur l'épaule de sa robe rouge.</p><p>Son micro à la main, elle défiait le public de la troubler, provoquant des réactions de joie, fusillant les oreilles de Santuzza qui n'arrivait plus à décrocher ses yeux d'elle.</p><p>Leurs regards parurent se croiser parmi les centaines de personnes agglutinées entre elles.</p><p>-Je crois que je suis amoureuse, souffla la jeune fille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2p!Italie du Nord & 2p!Italie du Sud – Bondage chic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Flavio : 2p!Italie du Sud / Luciano : 2p!Italie du Nord</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Mon historique internet est de toute beauté, grâce à cet OS.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Pour ceux qui veulent visualiser la ceinture, c'est la quatrième image de Google, le truc à 1 200 balles (oui, je trouve ça aberrant).</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Sinon, ceci était le dernier texte de "Foire à l'OS", maintenant je vais devoir me donner un coup de fouet pour reprendre xD</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Demande de NyunyuPasuta</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flavio contempla son écharpe en soie sauvage lilas.</p><p>Elle était vraiment magnifique.</p><p>Il l'avait acheté pour pas cher dans une boutique réputée de Milan. Vive les soldes !</p><p>Mais pour le moment, elle n'ornait pas son cou, tel un sautoir hors de prix et soyeux. Non.</p><p>- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'harmoniserait à ce point avec ta peau, soupira-t-il lascivement. Je t'en aurais offert une plus tôt, sinon !</p><p>Parce que la mode, c'était important. Même dans pareille situation.</p><p>Luciano tenta de s'exprimer mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres.</p><p>- C'est un carré Hermès de la collection de l'an dernier. Ça m'ennuierait si tu l'abîmes, mais ça serait une bonne raison pour y faire un tour, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.</p><p>Son costume en lin était impeccable, comme toujours, épousant ses formes comme seuls les vêtements sur mesure savaient faire.</p><p>Son frère n'était pas logée à si bonne enseigne, débraillé, ses vêtements abîmés ou absents, les muscles bandés, tel un fauve attendant son heure.</p><p>Il le fixait, le suivant à chaque mouvement, l'air mauvais. Enfin, ce n'était pas si différente à d'habitude…</p><p>- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que tu as demandé !</p><p>De nulle part -une poche cachée, sans doute- il sortit une lime et égalisa ses ongles, l'air peu concerné par l'autre présence.</p><p>Luciano déglutit difficilement.</p><p>Le foulard contre sa bouche était d'une douceur d'aile de papillon et l'électricité statique le plaquait à son visage sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier, l'étouffant légèrement.</p><p>Ses poignets avaient été séparés et des écharpes en laine vierge d'un bleu soutenu s'enfonçaient dans leur chair à chaque mouvement.</p><p>Sa veste, son pantalon et son calot avaient disparu dans un des trop nombreux placards de son frère aîné. Sa chemise avait été délicatement ouverte et les pans rabattus derrière, dénudant son torse mais pas ses bras. Et comme ce matin il avait eu la « bonne » idée de ne mettre un caleçon… Enfin, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.</p><p>La chair de poule recouvrait sa peau et il avait beau se persuader que la petite bise en était la coupable, les mouvements de ses hanches n'était pas dans la même lignée.</p><p>Il avait largement la force de se séparer de ces entraves, mais ça restait assez vicieux comme attaches. On était loin des cordes franches. La soie et la laine s'effilocheraient, rentreraient dans ses chairs, avant de finalement céder.</p><p>Sifflotant joyeusement, Flavio se servit un verre de cet excellent cru que lui avait cédé France. En échange, il avait promis de ne plus s'infiltrer chez lui afin de renouveler sa garde-robe.</p><p>Évidemment qu'il allait tenir sa promesse ! … Du moins, le temps que la bouteille n'était pas vide…</p><p>Il se rapprocha de son frère, remuant lentement son verre afin d'en aérer le contenu. D'une main distraite, il tira sur les nœuds, vérifiant leurs solidités. Il caressa la nuque dégagée, s'attirant un espèce de grognement, entre frustration et désir.</p><p>Flavio connaissait si bien son petit Luciano ! Fut un temps où c'était lui qui le gardait cloisonné, loin des mains avides des nations voisines, s'occupant de ce tout petit frère qui tenait tant de leur cher papy Rome !</p><p>Évidemment, ce temps avait pris fin et il avait fallu céder, se séparer…</p><p>Luciano avait tant grandi à leurs retrouvailles ! Mais il restait l'aîné, celui qui ordonnait. Et le cadet devait <em>obéir</em>…</p><p>De sa nuque, il suivit la colonne vertébrale, posant un genou à terre.</p><p>- Tu aimes ? C'est Oliver qui me l'a offerte. Chanel, bien sûr…</p><p>Du bout des doigts, il tira sur la ceinture, admirant la légère chair de poule que le métal faisait naître. Les deux autres rangs, purement esthétiques à la base, entouraient l'érection, la frôlant et agaçant les nerfs sans donner la moindre satisfaction.</p><p>- Elle coûte une petite fortune. Je te prierais donc de ne pas éjaculer dessus, tu sais ô combien il est complexe de retirer du sperme d'un cuir de qualité.</p><p>Les doigts poursuivaient leur chemin, enserrant la raideur puis la longeant, sans jamais s'arrêter.</p><p>- Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas être puni comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.</p><p>Un peu de sang ternit les motifs colorés du bâillon de fortune.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>